


Break Me

by liionne



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, be warned, married steve and bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is being more careful, too. For Bucky. Because he knows that Buky worries something awful, spends a lot of his time worrying about Steve in the field, and Steve can't watch him throw himself in front of another bullet for him. He doesn't want to see Bucky hurt, he loves him too much.</p><p>So when he gets hit by a long piece of shrapnel, he can’t help but look for his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> So basically my baby [sarah](http://hydrasweapon.tumblr.com) sent me the "break me" prompt on tumblr, challenging me to, and i quote, "Just fuck her up". I feel like I did quite well, so I'm sharing the angst with everyone.
> 
> There is a bit of blood and gore in there, so be aware of the trigger warning.

Another big mission to go on, some kind of little, highly destructive robots flooding the city of New York, and all hands are needed. Steve and Bucky both suit up, and head out into the field with the rest of the Avengers. It’s standard procedure; fight, destroy, save the civilians. Kill the enemy and make sure there are as few casualties as possible, minimal destruction. They were warned not to cause too much damage to the city if they could, not after the last time in 2012 with the aliens that invaded New York, and the city spent months and months rebuilding itself. They need to try to be a little more careful.

And Steve is being more careful, too. For Bucky. Because he knows that Buky worries something awful, spends a lot of his time worrying about Steve in the field, and Steve can't watch him throw himself in front of another bullet for him. He doesn't want to see Bucky hurt, he loves him too much.

So when he gets hit by a long piece of shrapnel, he can’t help but look for his husband.

It hits him square in the gut, no doubt cutting through a few vitally important body parts, close to spearing him entirely, moving straight through his skin. It doesn’t, thank god, but he can’t think about that right now. There’s almost no pain. For two glorious, glorious seconds, it’s just shock.

And then the pain comes.

He cries out, falling to his knees and then to the floor, but he can’t fall forwards. If he falls forward he’s dead for sure, because that big shard of metal is sticking out of his front and if he falls forward he pushes it even further through his body. He makes a conscious effort to fall backwards into the rubble and the debris, and he reaches for the comm that had fallen out of his ear. The shrapnel, which had seemed fairly lodged, falls away, and he holds back a scream.

“Soldier? –Bucky? Shit, fuck, Bucky, if you can hear me…”

He can’t finish. His skin is sticky with blood, gushing from the wound in his stomach, and he tries to press his hands to his but he can’t, putting any kind of pressure on it only makes him cry out sharply into the comm. He writhes on the ground, pressing against it regardless. Stop the bleeding, he thinks. He has to stop the bleeding.  
And then there’s a shadow, blocking out the sun, and for a second Steve can’t see. His vision swims, but then he’s met with Bucky’s face, smeared with dirt and blood, worry in his ears.

“Steve? Stevie, what– shit.”

Eyes catch the blood that soaks the white and blue kevlar covering his abdomen, and Steve has to look to the sky. Bucky presses down with one hand, over Steve’s own, and Steve gives a muted scream, biting his lip to try and hold it back.

“I know.” Bucky says, voice sounding almost wobbly. “I know, Stevie, but we gotta stop the bleeding.” And then, into the comm: “Get me a medic! Cap’s down!”

Steve can feel things slipping, a darkness around the edges of his vision. He had a feeling this is how he would go, in the middle of a raging battle, but he hadn’t imagined that it would be so soon. Bucky is stroking his hair with his free hand, pressing with the other, and Steve pants, trying to catch his breath though his entire body is beginning to feel as though it were made of lead.

“Bucky.”

His voice is pretty weak, so he tries to clear his throat.

“Bucky, look at me.”

Bucky does, and Steve is struck with just how beautiful he is. His beautiful, beautiful husband. God, he was so lucky to have got a guy like Bucky, so handsome, and so smart, brave in the face of everything. Steve licks his lips, and tastes blood. He wants to kiss Bucky, but he doesn’t want that blood to wash off on him.

“It has to be you, baby. You have to take over, you– you need to be Captain America.”

“What?” Bucky blinks, but then he seems to understand what Steve is getting at. Steve is dying, and he needs Bucky to do this for him, this one thing. “Stevie, no. No, Stevie, you’re not dying, I won’t let you–”

“Bucky, please.” Steve coughs, blood on his lips. “Please, just promise me.”

Everything is fading, blackness encroaching even further on his vision, blocking out anything and everything but Bucky. Steve looks up at him, blinking groggily. Bucky nods, and Steve is sure he sees something like a tear roll down his cheek. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Steve murmurs. He grabs Bucky’s flesh hand to press a kiss to his palm, letting go of his wound in favour of holding his hand. “I love you. Bucky, James, I love you.”  
“Stevie, c’mon.” Bucky says, head shaking, tears still falling. “Steve, we’re gonna get you to a hospital. You can’t, you can’t go–”

“I love you.” Steve repeats, before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always welcome at [achaiion](http://achaiion.tumblr.com)


End file.
